


【朱白】如何给一只魅魔喂食

by Youkali



Series: 小白❀的朱白系列 [2]
Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 03:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19076986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youkali/pseuds/Youkali
Summary: 天使居×魅魔北





	【朱白】如何给一只魅魔喂食

1、

朱一龙外地出差，酒店房间的门缝里塞进来一张小卡片。

清纯小魅魔，全天候服务，气质高雅，体型优美，都市丽人，多种玩法，让哥哥狂射至死❤拨打热线XXX-XXXXX

背景是一株含苞待放的红玫瑰。

朱一龙扔进了垃圾桶。

2、

朱一龙当晚失眠了，满脑子都是狂射至死四个字。

他下床开灯从垃圾桶里扒出那张小卡片，冲着都市丽人几个字又咽了口唾沫。

面对着遇上仙人跳的风险，朱一龙拨打了那个号码。

“喂。”

“谁啊我不买保险。”

是男人，朱一龙怀疑打错了电话，但依然冷静地念着卡片上的字：“清纯小魅魔？”

“........”

说话的男人顿时语气来了个大转弯，声音谄媚又黏糊地说：“先生您好，欢迎拨打清纯小魅魔24小时服务热线，请问您的地址是？”

或许是这所色情服务机构的中介，朱一龙说服了自己，然后报出酒店地址和房间号。

3、

十五分钟后，房门敲响了。

朱一龙满心期待地一开门——黑框眼镜格子衫，腿毛纵情生长，拖鞋放荡不羁。

竟是个满脸胡茬的靓仔。

朱一龙内心做着最后的挣扎：“你是？”

“你好！”靓仔咧嘴一笑，爽朗地说：“清纯小魅魔白宇为您服务！”

朱一龙反手一个关门。

4、

白宇眼疾手快地卡进门缝，急急忙忙地开口：“别啊，你还没试过怎么就要退货，哥，哥给个机会！”

靓仔红润的嘴唇微微嘟起，小表情整个委屈的不行，朱一龙叹气，鬼使神差地把人放了进来。

“是我误会了，让你白跑一趟，我看名片以为来的会是女性。”

“电话里你也没说要女的啊。”白宇不乐意了，“反正除了性别，卡片上写的我都有，你凑合一下呗。”

朱一龙抿了抿嘴，看着手中的卡片：“气质高雅，体型优美，都市丽人？”

白宇点头：“嗯，对，我。”

“清纯小魅魔？”

白宇把裤子拉下一点，一条漆黑细长尾部带着桃心的长尾巴窜出来，脑袋上同时冒出一对小尖角，两片精巧的蝠翼撕破外衣展露开。

5、

平心而论，除了多了几个配件，魅惑什么的完全谈不上，白宇依然是那个穿得像公园遛弯老大爷的靓仔，但是小魅魔满脸胡茬的乱可爱一把，也不是不能下嘴。

“魅魔........”朱一龙忍不住伸手去捉那条晃来晃去的长尾巴，“你会什么？”

尾巴尖拍了他的手一下，白宇答道：“我会飞。”

“还有呢？”

“我都会飞了你还想要啥？”

朱一龙耐心地说：“你们魅魔不是应该穿着性感，会引诱人类和自己做爱。”

白宇恍然，一拍脑门：“哦对衣服，太久没穿所以我出门前扔洗衣机了，下次再说，不加钱，幻术什么的太高深了我不会。”

朱一龙头疼，有些嫌弃地看向那两条毛腿：“那你至少也打理下身子。”

白宇理直气壮地反驳：“我毛这么多，搞起来那么暖和，这是男子汉的象征！”

朱一龙沉默了几秒：“你以前有成功接到过客人吗？”

白宇摇头：“没有。”

6、

白宇显得有些焦躁，他眼神在那乱瞟，最终黏在朱一龙的裆部，他舔了舔嘴唇说：“这样吧，既然你不喜欢男人，那你闭着眼我用嘴来服务，看在你长得这么好看的份上不要钱了。”

朱一龙看了眼这个废魔：“今晚算了，下次再说。”

白宇急了：“别啊，就让我嘬一口，就一口！”

“真的不必——”

白宇一个奶猫扑食，朱一龙顺势坐在床上，白宇抱着他的腰趴在他腿间可怜兮兮地说：“我都饿了三个月了，哥哥你给我吃一口，男人不能说自己不行。”

“我叫朱一龙。”

“哦，龙哥，我想吃鸡！”

朱一龙看着两腿之间泪眼汪汪的小魅魔，白宇鼻头圆润，眼睛也是圆溜溜的，一张嘴生得极妙，肉嘟嘟地泛着蜜桃水色，长尾巴往上卷住他的手撒娇似的磨蹭，终于有了一丝诱惑的滋味。

狂射至死说不准可行。

朱一龙慢条斯理地解开裤子，温柔地对他说：“那你吃吧。”

7、

白宇眼睁睁地看着面前的人类掏出一根与脸严重不符的狼牙棒。

他礼貌地舔了两口以示友好，随后试图塞嘴里。

但是没成功。

白宇又礼貌地挪开脸：“我不吃了，龙哥早点休息。”

他扑棱了两下小翅膀就要走，被力大无穷的人类揪住了尾巴。

“你想去哪？”

小魅魔看着那茁壮的臂膀，鼓起的筋肉，咬死的牙后跟，还有蓄势待发的狼牙棒。

他又乖乖飞回去吃饭。

8、

白宇在那被摁头吃鸡，他细弱的喉咙受不住这份摧残，整个人颤抖地掉眼泪。

人类毫无同情心，一顿饭喂了老长时间，可怜小魅魔一张嘴被摩擦得红肿，从舌尖到喉咙深处都是男人几把的滋味，还要被评价为业务能力太差。

白宇秉着不浪费粮食的好习惯，一边哽咽一边卖力往下咽，双手接住没来得及吞进去的精液，然后伸出舌头仔细舔干净手指。

他撑得直打嗝，虽然喉咙又酸又胀，但是久违地饱餐了一顿，心情颇为愉悦，于是讨好地用脸蹭了蹭朱一龙的手指后起身道别：“谢谢龙哥，我吃饱了，先回家了。”

“等一等。”

朱一龙拉住他，一路拖到浴室：“过来洗个澡，反正你衣服也弄脏了，等下让酒店拿去洗，你就在这睡一晚。”

“我不，我真不用了，不不不，啊——”

鬼知道为什么一个人类力气会这么大。

9、

白宇泡在浴缸里，一条修长漂亮的毛腿被朱一龙抓在手中。

他带着哭腔道：“只有这个绝对不行！”

朱一龙眼神温柔，瞧着人畜无害，手中却坚定地拿着剃刀和泡沫：“剃干净了好看。”

“我已经下班了！”

“一条腿五千。”

“........龙哥轻点。”

10、

小魅魔浑身光溜溜香喷喷地摊在大床上，一脸惨淡地在那哼：“我不干净了。”

朱一龙满意地摸了一把那溜光的大腿：“我很喜欢。”

白宇不甘：“我是恶魔啊，你怎么一点都不害怕，你还是人吗？”

“我不是啊。”

朱一龙无辜地眨了眨眼，瞳孔化成十字架圣痕，一对硕大雪白的羽翼把小魅魔整个笼罩在阴影下。

“我来人间出个差，你是我遇到的第一只恶魔，我觉得我们很有缘分。”

白宇眼一闭，被那圣洁的光辉照晕了。

11、

小魅魔做了一夜噩梦，醒来发现自己光溜溜地被宿敌圈在怀里，后背抵着一堵梆硬的胸肌，一起一伏的肱二头肌看起来能把他物理超度。

白宇没敢吱声，小心翼翼地爬下床套上衣服溜了。

天使的精液，四舍五入就是圣水，万一被净化了怎么办？

白宇忐忐忑忑，换掉手机号，在家宅了一个月，发现自己依然活蹦乱跳，才后悔走之前忘了找朱一龙要说好了一万剃毛费。

小魅魔业务能力不太纯熟，前辈们靠着卓越的魅惑力有的进入娱乐圈，有的在公司高层风生水起，有的榜上大款，只有白宇，天天在家吃鸡，工作是披萨店服务生。

之前每天晚上晒晒月光，忍饥挨饿也习惯了，陡然被宿敌投喂一顿饱饭，一个月就让白宇饥渴难耐。

他穿着服务生制服，精神恍惚地惦记着一个月前那根狼牙棒的滋味，听到餐厅门开的声音，挂上职业笑容凑过去：“您好，您一个........人？”

朱一龙点头：“嗯，一个人。”

12、

“最新推出的披萨给您介绍一下。”

“我不喜欢披萨，我喜欢火锅。”

“那我们的夏季甜品也很不错的。”

“我比较爱吃辣的。”

“奶茶了解一下。”

“有可乐吗？”

白宇深呼吸：“这位先生请把位置留给有需要的客人。”

朱一龙笑了，眼中尽是温柔：“我看见你在里面，所以就进来了。”

“我们明明应该敌对，可是我心里一直记着你，就想再见你一次。”朱一龙腼腆地摸了摸脸，“你吃饭的样子很可爱。”

白宇飘了。

13、

朱一龙从那天起每天过来点了一杯玫瑰特饮， 喝完后人畜无害的走。

平日就拿一双脉脉含情的漂亮眼睛目不转睛盯着白宇，时不时喂猫似的给他塞零食，晚上陪白宇吃鸡，落地成盒后奶声奶气地喊宇哥真棒。

他龙哥虽然是个万恶的天使，但身高比他矮上一点，还肤白貌美，笑起来像只大白兔，小魅魔飘了，所以他忘记那一夜，满心只剩下这个惹人怜爱的朱一龙。

天使注意到他飘了，所以顺理成章地递上一张熟悉的小卡片。

清纯小魅魔，全天候服务，气质高雅，体型优美，都市丽人，多种玩法，让哥哥狂射至死❤

朱一龙眼神清澈地说：“我今晚请你吃饭。”

小魅魔咽了口唾沫。

14、

这回是熟人交易，所以白宇特意熨平了自己的魅魔工作服。

两片小布料堪堪遮住乳尖，大片肌肤裸露在外头，紧身的皮靴一直包到大腿，上边是紧紧包裹着小屁股的皮短裤。

好久没穿这么正式怪不习惯的。

白宇饥肠辘辘，扑棱着小翅膀飞到朱一龙给他的地址，然后敲了敲窗户。

朱一龙开窗，白宇严肃地说：“龙哥你这回不许剃我腿毛不然我不吃了。”

天使笑眯眯地点头：“好，不剃。”

天使个个说到做到，都是有道德的好人，白宇很放心地钻了进去。

朱一龙关窗上锁，手里是一把明晃晃的剃刀。

15、

小魅魔双手被绑床头，靴子被脱了，小短裤也尸横床底，两条长腿大敞着，刚长出一点点的腿毛安然无恙，性器周围被剃了个干净。

白宇一脸屈辱，不忍心看自己光溜溜的性器，带着哭腔道：“你太他妈变态了！”

天使硬了。

天使掏出了自己圣洁的几把。

16、

小魅魔清楚的认识到他龙哥只有打桩速度这一点像兔子。

“小白.....小白.....”朱一龙一边啃他一边怼，“以后你想吃多少哥哥都给你，不许在外面乱吃，不干净。”

白宇捂着肚子哭唧唧：“那你倒是射啊，你拱这么久我都还没吃上一口热乎的，哥哥你不行啊。”

接下来小魅魔就被抓着尾巴摁着头肏哭了。

白宇扭着屁股试图逃开屁股里的狼牙棒，却被顶得嗷嗷叫，恶毒的天使没放过他，换成骑乘的姿势拍他屁股：“你是魅魔，应该你来引诱我，自己动。”

白宇吸着鼻子在那晃，身后的小翅膀也跟着扑棱扑棱。

17、

从此小魅魔过上了酒池肉林再也不会挨饿的日子。

END


End file.
